Make Me Feel Beautiful
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Dean doesn't feel too good about himself. But Seth is there to take care of it. M-Preg. Body issues and insecurities. Hurt/Comfort. AU. Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Ambrollins)


**Make Me Feel Beautiful**

Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Ambrollins)

AU. M-Preg. Body issues and insecurities. Hurt/Comfort. Emotional. Implied Sex. Slight humor. Just a corny little moment. Hints at body shamming because m-preg is rare. In this verse Seth works for Roman who is Seth's boyfriend's best friend.

* * *

"Seth! I have been messaging you for the last 2 hours! Where the fuck were you?"

Seth rubbed his forehead as he listened to Dean ranting as soon as he picked the call up.

"Calm down, okay? I was working. You know how it is baby."

"Bullshit! You couldn't have taken, like 2 minutes to talk to your pregnant boyfriend? It could have been an emergency!"

"Don't be dramatic Dean. Your messages hinted at no such emergency. For heavens sake you sent me a picture of a dildo to get you if I weren't gonna be home often."

"That IS an emergency! Or my sexual needs are not your priority anymore now that I am fat? I see how it is."

"Will you stop that Dean? I am here working my ass off for you and our baby! To give you the best life possible. And why would you say that? What brought that on? You know you are still beautiful to me."

"I don't feel like so!"

"Dean…Baby, what's wrong?"

Seth heard Dean let out a frustrated sigh on the other end but he also detected the vulnerability in his voice as he said, "Its just…I miss you okay? I want you home with me and it feels like I am stuck here doing nothing and you are always working and I just…I am so fucking horny and I feel like I haven't gotten your dick for so long. Am I not turning you on anymore? There were these guys in the mall today who looked at me funny. I was so angry. I flipped them off and gave 'em a verbal beat down. They kept laughing at me. I came home and looked in the mirror and maybe they had a reason to laugh you know. I don't look too good. I hate being fat! And none of my clothes fit me anymore!"

Seth's felt his protective instincts perking up immediately as he heard Dean having body image issues and he inwardly scolded himself for not being attentive enough because he got so absorbed in work. Even though he was going to have a family to take care of, it still didn't excuse not being there for Dean enough. After all Dean was carrying his baby. Giving him the most precious gift ever.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. If I were there with you, i would have punched them in the face for upsetting my beautiful boyfriend. You heard that? You are beautiful. No matter what. I am sorry I haven't been taking care of you properly. I just feel like if we do something it might hurt the baby. But its not fair to you. I am sorry. Don't ever think you are not attractive to me specially when you look so pretty all pregnant."

Seth heard muffled sniffles on the other end and it instantly made him paranoid. "Baby, are you crying?"

"No." Came the reply from Dean but his tone completely betrayed his words.

"Ah Deano, your best friend wouldn't appreciate me ruining his business just because my boyfriend is having hormonal issues but since I love you so much, I'll go to Roman and ask him to let me go early. Does that make you feel better?"

"First of, fuck you Seth! I am having no such hormonal issues!" Dean whined all offended.

"You are being very moody Deano."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are." Seth said as a matter of fact.

"Whatever. Second of all, tell Roman if he wants to be the God father of our child, he better let you come home."

"That's blackmail babe."

"Are you on my side or his?"

Seth couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at that.

"Not funny Seth."

"You are very funny baby. I am coming home."

* * *

The smile on Seth's face disappeared as he opened the bedroom door to find Dean standing before the mirror shirtless. He was examining his frame, a hand on his overly swollen belly and a frown on his face. As he heard the door open he turned his head towards Seth and gave him a soft smile. But his eyes were sad, and it instantly pulled at Seth's heart.

"You are home." Dean said as Seth pulled him in his arms and gave his lips as a soft kiss. His hands finding their home on Dean's stomach as Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck.

"How's my baby? Both of my babies?" Seth gave Dean a soft smile as he pulled back to look into Dean's eyes. Dean tried to smile a little but his eyes betrayed him and soon he had tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Oh baby.." Seth quickly pulled Dean into a hug as he rubbed his hands on Dean's back, trying to sooth him. A worry creeping into every fiber of his body as he held Dean in his arms.

"I am sorry..Its just.."

"You got nothing to be sorry off. You wanna talk bout it?" Seth asked gently as he led Dean towards the bed and sat down, pulling Dean into his lap. Dean melting into his arms immediately.

For few seconds Dean was silent, then he took a shaky breath as he looked at Seth's face and saw nothing but understanding in those chocolate orbs.

"I feel ugly."

Seth frowned as soon as he heard those words. Eyes searching Dean's but when he felt like Dean wasn't gonna offer more to elaborate, he took a deep breath and took Dean's face in his hands.

"You? Ugly? Why, because you are carrying a tiny little human in your body? Because trust me baby, there is nothing ugly about that."

"Then why are you never wanting to have sex with me."

"Dean, I already told you baby I get paranoid because I don't want to hurt the baby. But it has nothing to do with you not being beautiful. You are more beautiful to me than ever. Because you are carrying a part of me. We made this together." Seth placed his hands on Dean's belly and Dean covered them with his.

"Doc said it won't hurt the baby. You were there. You heard her."

Seth nodded as he looked at the sadness in Dean's eyes, realizing how his boyfriend was more sensitive than ever and his actions weren't helping.

"I am sorry. I swear to God I want you. Fuck…I miss pounding your sweet ass. I miss making you squirm and moan like a little slut for me. I swear I wanna wreck you in all possible ways. Even when you look like this…so full…so swollen…so pretty…so mine." Seth's words sent shivers down Dean's body and Seth felt him tremble in his arms. Seth leaned forward and kissed at Dean's jaw, making his boyfriend moan softly.

"Please Seth…I want you to just take me today. Show me you still want me. Please…I wanna feel beautiful again." The desperation in Dean's voice made Seth's heart flutter in his chest as he pulled back to look into Dean's eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to me sooner? You know I would have given you anything you wanted. I want you to talk to me when you need something. I am gonna make you feel beautiful tonight, and every night from now on and if I don't, you are allowed to kick my ass."

Dean let out a soft chuckle and Seth felt his senses at ease as he heard Dean laughing again. He leaned forward to press his lips to Dean's and explored his mouth with his tongue. Dean soon started writhing in his lap and Seth felt his erection growing under him. He took a hold of Dean's waist and flopped him down on the bed on his back carefully, placing himself between his spread legs.

"I am gonna show you exactly how beautiful you are to me."


End file.
